


Open Bar

by yoshiyuki



Series: Dream No Dream [2]
Category: BUCK-TICK, Der Zibet (Band)
Genre: Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiyuki/pseuds/yoshiyuki
Relationships: Issay (Der Zibet)/Sakurai Atsushi
Series: Dream No Dream [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893775
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Open Bar

“Hey.”

Atsushi turned to his right where the voice came from and was immediately smothered by a pair of lips kissing his own. Atsushi barely gave the abruptness of it much thought and reacted instinctively, kissing back as he wondered who these lips belonged to.

The stale, ashen smell of cigarette smoke clinging to clothes and the sweet, tell-tale scent of beer filled Atsushi’s nose when he sucked in a breath. In the back of his mind, he recognised these smells to be reminiscent of one of the many izakayas he tended to frequent with his bandmates and fellow acquaintances. That must be where he was. And that meant he was in public. He was kissing someone in public.

The sudden realisation made Atsushi that much less enthusiastic about entertaining this person. He would get in trouble if some paparazzo caught him being openly brazen. Not that he hasn’t done that before, but considering that the band was picking themselves up from their last… scandal, this would be bad timing to make the news.

There was a shift and Atsushi felt legs straddling his sides as a weight settled in his lap. He may have had quite a few drinks, but he was still sober enough to know that things were getting worse. Atsushi hastily broke the kiss, eager to stop things from getting too far in this bar, but when he opened his eyes, the familiar sight of sharp cheekbones and a set of dark, intense eyes stared back at him.

Atsushi’s eyes grew as wide as saucers and his mind went into overdrive. It was Issay. He quickly looked down and saw that the man was indeed straddling him. Atsushi dug his fingers into his own hair, grabbing fistfuls of his long dark locks as he panicked at the realisation that Issay had just kissed him in public and was now gyrating his hips and grinding against him without a care in the world.

What was Issay thinking?! Why would he do such a thing? Was it the alcohol? It couldn't be, he never lost control before. Or was it something else? Whatever it was, the most Atsushi had ever received from this man he so admired was a hug and a few casual touches, or maybe a brief handhold, but this?! Issay might be nonchalant about these things at times, but this was going too far even by his standards.

Atsushi met Issay’s eyes, intending to trying and ask him what was going on, but seeing Issay’s calm smile as he casually dropped his head back with a sigh brought a rush of heat into Atsushi’s pants. Feeling that tightness in his crotch only made Atsushi panic even more. He knew that he couldn’t look Issay in the eye without repercussion, so he looked down. But that was even worse.

Atsushi found himself helplessly entranced by the sight of Issay’s erection pressing against his pleather pants as his hips moved. It was hypnotising. Issay’s fluid movements which he had seen so many times on stage were now being used against him to grind their clothed but obvious erections together.

A warm hand around the back of his neck made Atsushi look up. Issay was staring at him, coming closer with parted lips until their noses touched. Hips still moving, Issay said, “I know you want this.”

Atsushi’s jaw dropped. Mouth agape as his face contorted with an inexplicable mix of emotions, he tried and failed to find the words to respond to Issay’s statement. Yes, it was true that he had sometimes fantasised about being more… intimate with Issay, but not like this.

“Not enjoying it?” Issay asked as his fingers traced Atsushi’s jaw.

Atsushi shook his head mutely. Whether he meant to deny Issay’s assumption or that he truly was not enjoying this, he could not say. He never knew that he could want and loathe something so badly at the same time.

“You’ve always been so shameless on stage,” Issay commented with a whisper. “This is nothing compared to the things you’ve said and done, is it?”

Atsushi shook his head again, this time, harder than before. Those times… Those were performances. He was putting on a show. He was letting the lyrics embody him. Unlike this.

“But you want me, don’t you?”

Hearing those words made Atsushi’s eyes grow large. He couldn’t say no and neither could he say yes. Both were right, yet at the same time, both were wrong too. And either answer would have irreversible effects. He can’t answer this question. Not now. Not just yet.

“Admit it,” Issay coaxed gently, hands brushing Atsushi’s hair away and caressing the sides of his face. “Tell me how you truly feel.”

Just then, Atsushi felt the pressure in his pants increase. As if noticing it, Issay pressed closer and rocked his hips harder. It felt as if Issay was determined to make him come.

Unable to look at Issay anymore, Atsushi squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head as he breathlessly muttered, “Issay, please stop…”

But Issay was relentless. He kept at it, mindlessly rocking his hips and whispering, “Atsushi-kun…”

Atsushi’s heart skipped a beat when Issay said his name. That did not help at all. His heart only raced faster and his breathing grew shallower. Atsushi could feel himself reaching his limit. His face scrunching up in shame at what would inevitably happen, Atsushi quickly covered his face in his arms and spoke a final, desperate, “Issay, no!” 

“Hm?”

Atsushi’s eyes shot open to the dim yellow light and the buzz of the izakaya’s patrons. He lifted his head from where it rested and sat in stunned silence. Atsushi saw that he was surrounded by familiar faces, fellow musicians all eating, drinking, and chatting their hearts out. Were there that many people around?

“Atsushi-kun, what’s wrong?”

Hearing that voice made Atsushi stiffen up. He swivelled around and found Issay seated on his right, looking at him with a concerned expression on his face.

“What…?” Atsushi mumbled. Wasn’t Issay just frotting with him? Was he mistaken? Did nothing happen? “What happened?” he asked. He had to know.

Issay’s concern shifted into a gentle smile. “You fell asleep on my shoulder,” he informed. “And it sounded like you were dreaming about me,” Issay added with a quiet laugh.

“W-was I?” Atsushi stuttered, relieved at Issay’s answer. Thank goodness nothing really happened then.

“You said my name a few times,” Issay pointed out with a smirk. “Was it a good dream?”

Atsushi let out a nervous laugh. Oh, god. He could never tell Issay the truth. “I, uh, don’t actually remember any dream,” he muttered, looking down at his crotch which was, thankfully, clean and dry.

“Hm?” Issay hummed as he picked up his beer mug and drank from it. “Maybe tell me about it if you ever happen to recall,” he said, looking at Atsushi out of the corner of his eye with a grin. “I’m quite interested to know what I’m up to in your dreams.”

“Ah, yeah,” Atsushi nodded, quickly averting his eyes to look for his own mug. “I’ll let you know if I remember anything.”

Not.


End file.
